


all i want

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short, no beta we die like men, sam and buckys first christmas together, this is stupid but cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: sambucky christmas fic because i can
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	all i want

it was a christmas eve, now bucky and sam didn't have anything special planned for their christmas, it would be their first christmas together as a couple and that was special to them.

“merry christmas eve, jamie” came sam's voice from behind the sofa where bucky was sitting 

bucky turned around to look at the other smiling. 

“merry christmas sam” bucky replied sitting up on his knees, then placing a soft small kiss to sam's lips 

“what was that for?” sam questioned as bucky pulled away 

“eh i just felt like it” bucky sits back down on the couch, patting the place beside him. sam got the idea and immediately went to sit beside him

“are you sure you don't want to doing for christmas?

“yeah i'm sure, as long as i get to spend it with you i'm happy" 

“we'll as long as you're happy, then i am too.. and i know we agreed no gifts or anything but i got you something” 

sam got up to leave the room to retrieve what he was talking about, he came back with a picture frame and a little sitting beside bucky once again. 

sam handed both items to bucky, and watching him intently as he opened them. 

bucky open the picture frame first, smiling down at the image. it was a picture of him and sam when they both finally confessed to each other about their feelings, sam had suggested they took a picture so they can remember that day, and how stupid they were for not realizing sooner about their feelings. 

bucky looked back up to sam “i love it, sam”

“you haven't even got to the other gift, but i'm glad”

bucky looked back down to the little box before opening it, it was a little black ring, he looked back up to sam raising an eyebrow 

“it's a promise ring” sam told him “promising that i'm always gonna be here for you no matter what, promising that i'll always protect you as you do for me and promising that i'm always gonna love you” 

sam took the ring from the box and placed it one buckys ring finger, finished sam looked back to bucky smiling 

bucky didn't speak, instead he hugged sam him arms around the other's waist and his head on sam's chest 

“oh sammy, i love it thank you” bucky spoke moving his head to look at the other 

“anything for you, jamie” sam spoke before placing his lips to buckys for a soft kiss 

they pulled away keeping their foreheads together as bucky spoke 

“i love you sam, i hope you know that”

“i do, and i love you too and i always will”

no they didn't have anything special planned for christmas, they didn't have to because them just being able to spend it together was special enough to them

**Author's Note:**

> it's shit but oh well


End file.
